leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Eaglemoss Collections
Eaglemoss Collections is a British publishing company that produces licensed magazines and collectibles and has offices in London, New York, Moscow, Paris, São Paolo, and Warsaw. Formed in 2011 from the merger of Eaglemoss Publications and GE Fabbri, the company largely focuses on publishing "partwork" magazines. Presently, it publishes about 150 collections in thirty markets, in thirteen different languages. Eaglemoss currently holds licensing for a number of "genre" entertainment properties from 20th Century Fox ( , ), the BBC (Doctor Who), DC Comics, Marvel, Striker Entertainment ( ), and Universal Studios ( , Battlestar Galactica), among others. Eaglemoss Collections, a division of the Eaglemoss Publishing Group, is presently owned by Eaglemoss Capital Ltd., a holding company comprised of private investors based in London and Paris. Eaglemoss was formerly a sister company of Data Base Factory when both were subsidiaries of the Financière Aurénis Group. Data Base Factory was acquired by CCA International Inc. in 2015 and presently performs several marketing-related services for Eaglemoss in the UK (and various non-English-speaking countries), under its new company name. Eaglemoss markets many of its popular culture collections, including its Star Trek products, under its "Hero Collector" brand and operates associated web portals under this trademark. Ben Robinson is the project manager for this imprint and many of Eaglemoss' science fiction and pop culture-related products. ''Star Trek'' licensing Since 2012, Eaglemoss has become one of the most prolific manufacturers of Star Trek collectibles ever seen, far outstripping its contemporaries by swiftly bringing quality products to market. Its vast range of releases and frequent interactions with the online collecting community has made the company popular with adult collectors. In , the UK division of the company launched the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection partwork, under licensing from CBS Consumer Products. In Japan, the magazine is published by De Agostini, another partwork publisher, under its own imprint. A spin-off partwork called the "Star Trek Starships XL Edition", exclusively comprised of some of the larger hero ships from the Collection, premiered in the US in 2017. Eaglemoss began to publish volumes of the Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection in . This series of hardcover books is composed of previously published ''Star Trek'' comic books from a wide range of publishers. On , the company premiered the Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection partwork. Anovos and ThinkGeek began to market a number of Eaglemoss Star Trek products, commencing in 2018 and 2019, respectively. Eaglemoss also partnered with Simon & Schuster in 2018 for a contest to cross-promote the partwork and the first three novels. http://www.simonandschusterpublishing.com/star-trek-discovery-sweepstakes/index.html The company also publishes the Star Trek: Designing Starships and Star Trek: Shipyards series of hardcover reference books, principally compiled from content in both Official Starships Collections' magazines. A number of these books are also published by Random House in mass-market editions under the Hero Collector imprint. The first two volumes of a forthcoming Illustrated Handbook reference book series, titled Star Trek: The Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook and Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook, are slated to debut in 2019. Another monthly partwork called the Star Trek: The Official Busts Collection premiered on at the New York Comic Con. Featuring 4.5 to 6 inch-tall polyresin busts of a number of Star Trek characters, the company began to release them through its own webshops and Diamond Comics-affiliated retailers, commencing in . Similar to De Agostini's short-lived Japanese project, the company launched the Star Trek: The Next Generation Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D partwork in the UK and US in early 2019. It features a 70 cm-long build-your-own electronic and diecast metal USS Enterprise-D model kit. In the past, Eaglemoss has surveyed collectors to gauge interest in sixty to eighty centimeter-long starship models with built-in lights, forty centimeter-long models with LED lighting (specifically, a refit, a USS Enterprise-D and a with movable nacelles), and a fifty centimeter-wide USS Enterprise-D bridge with electronic features. The company regularly surveys collectors to gauge interest in products from a number of its Star Trek partwork lines. See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links *HeroCollector.com – official Eaglemoss Collections collector website *Eaglemoss.com – official website Category:Publishers Category:Collectible companies